Lunar
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: GouenKaze—Kazemaru yang novelis muda bertemu dengan Gouenji si pengacara muda yang karirnya sedang naik. Gouenji menganggap semuanya biasa saja sampai semuanya berubah ketika Kazemaru berucap—"Hey, Pria Seksi! Ternyata kita bertemu lagi!" Oke, itu memalukan. Untuk Erza-chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Entry yang dibikin saat kepepet mau UTS. Dan... why jadinya malah multichap begini? padahal udah ngerencanain buat oneshot aja. but, ternyata saya ga kuat. Ha-Hahaha. Oh, bisakah fic ini dirangkap sekalian untuk memenuhi request? Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu Erza-chan nge-PM saya di fb dan minta dibikinin GouenKaze, dan saya baru bisa bikin... sekarang. Ya, sekarang. MAAFIN SAYAAAAAA! Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi bolot banget buat ngebikin GouenKaze, jadi... yah, gitu deh orz. Erza-chan... dirimu nggak keberatan, kan, kalo fic request-nya jadi multichap? Saya janji, deh, bakal diselesaiin. Yayayayayya? ;;;;;

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5. I gain no commercial advantages.  
**Warning:** Sho-ai, AU, OOC, TYL!Shuuya & TYL!Ichirouta, plotless, very cliche, etc. Kesamaan ide harap di maklumi.

* * *

**Lunlun Caldia** present...

* * *

Tirai malam sudah sempurna menutup langit dan kota baru akan memulai geliat aktifitas malam yang penuh gempita dan kepalsuan kerlap-kerlip. Di salah satu sudut kota, sebuah skenario paling klise dimulai berbarengan dengan ratusan pasang kaki yang berseliweran di atas aspal hitam.

.

.

Tubuh tegap sedikit terhuyung, barang bawaannya hampir saja jatuh jika ia tak memegangnya erat. Ketika ia menoleh, yang tertangkap mata oniksnya hanya sekelebat bayang helai pirus diikuti sebuah pekik dengan nada menyesal (ups...! maafkan aku!). Kemudian sosok pirus itu berlalu. Hilang dibalik keramaian.

Gouenji Shuuya, yang sudah sifatnya jarang mau ambil pusing, hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Pastilah orang barusan sedang terburu-buru hingga menabraknya. Dia tak berniat memanggil apalagi menegur. Toh, kejadian tadi hanya tidak sengaja. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lunar**  
—Primarily refers to the Latin name for the Moon; Earth's only natural satellite—

* * *

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja. Gouenji baru keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi belanjaan ketika seseorang menabraknya. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini semua barang bawaannya jatuh ke aspal.

"Ups! Maaf aku tidak—" nada menyesal terhenti di tengah jalan, berganti dengan nada terkejut bercampur rasa tak percaya, "—hei! Kau, kan, yang waktu itu!"

Gouenji menelengkan kepala. Sebelah alis terangkat. Angkuh. "Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?" tanggap pemuda tan itu. Suaranya datar namun nadanya menusuk.

Seketika, atmosfir berubah canggung. Deru mesin mobil yang lewat mengisi keheningan suasana.

"Ah, kalau dibilang pernah kenal, sih... tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pernah menabrakmu juga. Kemarin—dua hari yang lalu kalau tidak salah," katanya. Sebuah cengiran terentang dan deretan mutiara putih mengintip dari baliknya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan sembari mengulurkan tangan, hangat. "Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta!"

Mata oniks menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya datar. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tangan yang masih menggantung. Sama sekali tak menemukan koneksi dan alasan untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Tidakkah orangtuamu pernah bilang," Gouenji berucap dengan nada sedingin es, "untuk tidak memberitahu nama lengkapmu kepada orang asing?" Pemuda dengan helaian sewarna tulang itu berjongkok, memungut satu persatu belanjaannya yang tercecer di jalan. "Lagipula," katanya lagi, "saat ini rasanya ada hal yang lebih baik—dan lebih masuk akal, kupikir— untuk kau lakukan ketimbang memperkenalkan diri padaku." Dia berhenti sejenak. Menatap Kazemaru dengan sepasang oniks gelap. Dia melanjutkan, "Meminta maaf, misalnya?"

Kazemaru terdiam. Namun, pada detik berikutnya, langsung mengeluarkan tawa berdering seraya ikut berjongkok di samping sosok Gouenji dan memunguti beberapa barang. "Kau benar juga. Tidak seharusnya aku memberitahu namaku pada orang asing sepertimu," sahut Kazemaru. "Yah, walau kupikir itu sama sekali tak masalah. Maksudku, walau aku memberitahu namaku, kau juga tidak mungkin akan menculikku, kan?"

Gouenji memberi tatapan _like-hell-i-will-do-that_.

Lagi, si pemuda cantik tertawa tanpa dosa. Dia kemudian menyerahkan beberapa barang yang barusan dia ambil kepada Gouenji. "Yah... intinya, aku minta maaf. Karena sudah menabrakmu dua kali, juga karena seenaknya memperkenalkan diri." Diam sejenak. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Hnn..." Gouenji mengambil barang yang disodorkan kepadanya, kembali memasukkannya ke dalam plastik, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sang pemilik oniks baru saja akan berlalu, ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kurus menarik lengannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati Kazemaru tengah memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah dengan alis saling bertaut. "Kau tahu, aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat," ujar Kazemaru sembari memasang pose berpikir.

Gouenji memutar bola mata. Tak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan.

Hampir setiap orang di kota ini mengenal Gouenji. Bukannya mau sombong atau apa, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

Dia adalah seorang pengacara muda yang namanya sedang melambung lantaran beberapa minggu lalu berhasil menangani sebuah kasus yang lumayan besar.

Waktu itu, kliennya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu dituduh membunuh suaminya sendiri. Klien Gouenji sendiri adalah istri kedua dan beberapa waktu sebelum pembunuhan terjadi, hubungannya dengan sang suami memang sedang tidak terlalu baik. Karena itu, wajar jika kecurigaan langsung mengarah kepada wanita itu.

Namun, Gouenji bisa dengan mudah membuktikan di depan hukum bahwa kliennya tidak bersalah. Dia kemudian balik menguak fakta bahwa pelaku pembunuhan sesungguhnya adalah adik kandung korban sendiri. Motif perebutan harta warisan adalah latar belakang peristiwa tersebut.  
Setelah kasus selesai, publik mulai menyorot Gouenji Shuuya.

Gouenji kini menjadi sosok yang dikagumi karena kecerdasannya. Disegani karena perangainya yang tenang. Dipuji karena kesuksesannya. Wartawan dan sorot kamera saat ini bukan hal asing buatnya. Ditambah, belum lama ini nama Gouenji juga terdaftar sebagai—

"Ah! Aku ingat! Aku pernah melihat wajahmu di internet!" Plok. Kazemaru berseru sambil menepuk tangannya. "Di halaman utama bagian polling sebuah web. Kalau tidak salah... polling untuk menentukan pria seksi bulan ini, eh?"

Dan Gouenji hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah. Kenapa dari sekian banyak hal bagus yang ada padanya, justru polling nista itu yang disebut?

Ya, nama Gouenji memang—secara sepihak— dimasukkan ke dalam polling; Pria Seksi Bulan Ini di sebuah situs internet. Tersangka utama di balik keikutsertaan Gouenji dalam polling itu—tak lain dan tak bukan— adalah adik perempuan kesayangannya, Yuuka.

Yuuka mengupload foto Gouenji yang diam-diam ia ambil melalui kamera ponsel ke situs hina tersebut. Foto—yang menurut Gouenji— memalukan itu ia ambil ketika kakaknya tengah duduk di sofa ruang kerja sambil mengamati berkas-berkas kasus yang tengah ia tangani. Waktu itu Gouenji hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos, itu pun dengan empat kancing teratas terbuka dan mengekspos bagian dadanya yang bidang. Pose sempurna dengan kostum yang sempurna pula, para gadis tentu akan menjerit dan semaput di tempat ketika melihatnya. Dan ternyata, foto itu berhasil. Buktinya, Gouenji menempati posisi kedua dalam polling Pria Seksi (kalah 15 suara dari Kira Hiroto—seorang CEO muda sinting berambut merah mencolok) itu.

Gouenji memang tidak pernah mau dimasukkan ke dalam polling bodoh itu, tapi rasanya kesal juga bisa kalah dari CEO itu. Namun, akhirnya dia tetap tak mau ambil peduli.

"Benar, kan, kau yang ada di polling Pria Seksi itu?" suara Kazemaru menarik Gouenji dari lamunan singkatnya.

Gouenji mendengus kesal kemudian menatap si pemilik rambut pirus dengan alis berkedut. "Jangan bicara soal polling bodoh itu di depanku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"... _Aa_... aku mengerti. Tapi, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu, Pria Seksi."

Gouenji berbalik dan berlalu. Kesal dipanggil Pria Seksi oleh seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja baru ia ketahui sekitar lima menit lalu. Menghiraukan pemuda pirus yang masih memanggilnya (hei, Pria Seksi! Kenapa kau malah pergi?) dengan setengah berteriak.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gouenji Shuuya sedang menikmati kopi paginya yang hangat ketika seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kantornya.

.

.

Yang datang adalah sepasang suami istri. Jika dilihat-lihat, umur mereka sekitar 40-an. Wajah mereka sendu dengan awan depresi menggantung di masing-masing pelupuk mata. Raut muka mereka menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang bercampur dengan sebuah kekecewaan dan rasa frustasi.

"Jadi... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Gouenji langsung bertanya, alih-alih basa-basi. Dia benci dengan segala jenis penguluran waktu.

.

.

.

Hasuike An adalah nama angkat kedua pasangan tersebut. Mereka mengangkat An ketika umurnya masih 8 tahun dari sebuah panti asuhan bernama Sun Garden. Anak itu cantik dengan helaian helaian rambut selembut sutra warna oranye. Rean adalah panggilan sayang yang diberikan oleh kedua pasangan itu.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Rean tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang menawan. Cantik bak bunga matahari yang baru mekar. Ia selalu punya banyak cerita yang setiap hari ia bagi pada orangtuanya. Dia menebar tawa di dalam rumah dengan canda hangat.

Layaknya gadis normal, dia punya banyak keinginan dan cita-cita. Dia ingin keliling dunia. Dia ingin berteman dengan semua orang. Dia ingin menjadi fotografer. Dia ingin mengabadikan setiap momen indah ke dalam kertas polaroid. Menyimpan kebahagiaan ke dalam setiap pixel yang membentuk sebuah peristiwa tak terlupakan. Ia ingin pacaran dengan cowok paling tampan satu sekolah. Ia ingin drama indah khas anak perempuan menghias setiap jengkal lekuk masa mudanya.

Usia Rean sudah genap enam belas tahun ketika menginjak SMA. Kedua orangtuanya masih bisa dengan jelas mengingat senyuman Rean yang cerah seperti mentari pagi ketika anak angkatnya itu melambaikan tangan, hendak berangkat. Terlalu bersemangat karena ketika itu adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswi SMA. Orangtuanya tersenyum, mengira hari itu akan jadi hari menyenangkan bari Rean—seperti biasanya.

Sorenya, Rean pulang. Senyum masih terpasang di wajah manisnya, hanya saja panjangnya sedikit mengulur. Orangtuanya berpikir Rean terlalu lelah.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan senyum Rean makin mengikis setiap harinya. Hingga, suatu hari, senyum itu benar-benar hilang dan tak bersisa. Seperti debu yang tertiup angin senja.

Matahari yang selalu bersinar hangat, kini menutup diri di balik awan mendung. Enggan berbagi kehangatan.

Pasangan itu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Rean yang begitu drastis. Lagi, mereka tak punya petunjuk apa pun yang mengarah pada penyebab perubahan sikap anak itu. Rean semenjak masuk SMA menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Tak pernah ada cerita yang dibagi pada orangtuanya. Dia lebih sering mengurung diri dalam kamar. Dia tertutup. Dia seperti... bukan Rean yang mereka kenal.

Dua minggu yang lalu, ketika kedua pasangan itu baru pulang dari sebuah jamuan makan malam atasannya (sang suami bekerja di sebuah kantor sebagai staff HRD dan bosnya sering mengajak dia dan istrinya makan malam), mereka menemukan Rean di dalam _bath-up_ kamar mandi. Matanya terpejam dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Helaian oranye menutupi wajah sebelah kanan. Tangan kiri anak itu menggantung di pinggir _bath-up_. Darah segar menetes di atas lantai dari nadi yang disilet.

Rean bunuh diri.

.

.

"Polisi sudah menyatakan jika kematian Rean adalah murni bunuh diri dan kami juga tidak menampiknya," ayah angkat Rean berujar pelan. Suaranya parau, seperti menahan duka yang teramat sangat.

Gouenji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jika penyebab kematiannya sudah jelas dan kalian puas akan itu, lalu sekarang apa?"

"Rean mungkin bunuh diri, tapi... aku tidak yakin Rean kami akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu begitu saja!" Mata sang ibu angkat menatap Gouenji dengan kilatan yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan. Semacam campuran antara kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, juga... kehilangan.

Gouenji memandang pasangan itu dalam diam. Mulai mengerti dengan keinginan mereka. "Jadi, kalian ingin saya mengungkap peristiwa di balik kematian anak angkat kalian?" suara bariton Gouenji memotong udara dengan kejamnya.

Kedua orang itu tak bergeming.

"Sayang sekali, tapi saya adalah seorang pengacara bukan detektif." Gouenji menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Sekedar mengingatkan saja, tugasku adalah melakukan atau memberikan nasihat dan pembelaan yang sifatnya mewakili bagi klienku yang berhubungan dengan penyelesaian suatu kasus hukum. Selama kasus kalian belum jelas dan tidak berhubungan dengan hukum... itu sama sekali bukan tugasku."

"Tapi bukankah seorang pengacara yang handal dalam menangani suatu kasus selalu mengambil peran untuk menyelamatkan ketidakadilan atau bahkan membenarkan pemahaman Hakim atau peraturan yang bertentangan dengan prinsip-prinsip hukum?" pria yang duduk di hadapan Gouenji menanggapi.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara tertawa geli dan dengusan. Seringai khas di sudut bibirnya muncul, dan ia mengerling pasangan tersebut dengan tatapan menantang. "Baiklah." Dia menyerah. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami sudah memikirkan untuk membawa kasus kematian Rean ke pengadilan."

"Tapi, bukankah barusan Anda bilang ini murni kasus bunuh diri?"

"Memang."

"Lalu mengapa harus membawanya hingga ke pengadilan? Apa untungnya? Anda mau menuntut silet yang sudah memotong nadi anak Anda?"

Pasangan itu mengabaikan sarkasme yang ada di dalam kalimat pengacara muda tersebut, kemudian menatap Gouenji dengan yakin. Gouenji bisa melihat sebuah tekad yang bulat di kedua pasang mata itu.

Ada hening yang melantun sebelum sang istri berujar, "Rean menderita dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya karena anak-anak itu. Kami ingin penyebab sebenarnya bunuh diri Rean diungkap. Kami ingin menuntut anak-anak itu!"

Alis zigzag Gouenji naik satu. Mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya. Kekerasan di dalam sekolah, eh?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Gouenji duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut sebuah restoran. Mata oniksnya menatap lekat laptop yang menyala di hadapannya, membaca email yang dikirim oleh Terumi, asistennya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia pergi dari kantornya sembari membawa laptop. Meninggalkan Toramaru, asistennya yang lain, dan Yuuka berdua di tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya di tempat lain.

Ia agak sedikit sedikit trauma dengan peristiwa yang lalu—ketika Yuuka memotretnya saat tengah tenggelam dalam pekerjaan— kemudian bertekad untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan dan aman—maksudnya adalah jauh dari jangkauan Yuuka— untuk bekerja. Dan pilihan Gouenji jatuh pada sebuah restoran yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kantornya.

Restoran itu memiliki tempat yang luas dan para pelayan yang ramah. Tempatnya nyaman dengan musik klasik yang setia mengalun pelan untuk mewarnai suasana dan... tentu saja, akses internet gratis bagi pengunjung. Sebagai tambahan, Gouenji selalu mencari restoran yang memiliki fasilitas Wi-Fi dengan alasan untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Bicara soal pekerjaan, dia sudah menerima permintaan pasangan tadi untuk mendampingi mereka dalam menempuh jalur hukum dalam kasus tewasnya anak angkat mereka. Dalam hal ini, pasangan itu sudah terlebih dahulu melaporkan kasus ini kepada pihak polisi. Yang kurang tinggal barang bukti. Dan saat ini, Gouenji sudah memerintahkan Terumi untuk mencari barang bukti—berupa informasi, data, maupun dokumen penting lainnya baik dari instansi Pemerintah maupun pihak lain— yang diperlukan untuk pembelaan kepentingan Kliennya.

Afuro Terumi adalah satu dari beberapa orang kepercayaan Gouenji. Dia selalu memercayakan pencarian informasi pada pria berambut sewarna biji jagung tersebut dan hasilnya tak pernah mengecewakan. Begitu pula saat ini. Lima belas menit yang lalu, Gouenji baru saja mengirim pesan singkat pada Terumi. Menyuruhnya mencari informasi mengenai Aliea Koukou, tempat Rean menuntut ilmu. Lima menit kemudian, Gouenji sudah menerima sebuah email berisi informasi mengenai sekolah itu.

Ponsel Gouenji bergetar saat ia hendak membuka email tersebut. Satu pesan masuk.

.

.

Dari: Terumi

Sudah kukirim semua yang kauminta lewat email. Ada lagi yang kaubutuhkan?

.

.

Jemari Gouenji mengetik balasannya.

.

.

Untuk: Terumi

Ya, aku baru saja menerima email darimu. Selanjutnya, bisa kau masuk ke dalam sekolah itu?

.

.

Pesan terkirim.

Tak sampai satu menit, ponsel Gouenji kembali bergetar. Pesan balasan dari Terumi.

.

.

Dari: Terumi

Kau tidak sedang menyuruhku menyamar jadi anak sekolahan demi mendapat informasi, kan? FYI, _I am 24 years old now._ Tidak ada anak sekolah yang umurnya 24.

.

.

Gouenji memutar bola mata.

.

.

Untuk: Terumi

_Seriously_, kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memintamu menyamar menjadi anak SMA?

.

.

Pesan kembali dikirim.

Satu balasan datang kemudian.

.

.

Dari: Terumi

Hanya memastikan otakmu sedang dalam kondisi baik. Jadi, aku harus apa?

.

.

Untuk: Terumi

Aku ingin kau bertanya pada para siswa yang bersekolah di sana. Tanyakan apa mereka pernah mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan selama bersekolah di sana. Oh, dan... terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan otakku. Kau perhatian ternyata.

.

.

Pesan balasan dari Terumi datang tak sampai satu menit.

.

.

Dari: Terumi

Baiklah. Beri aku waktu 3 hari, kalau begitu.

.

.

Gouenji mengetik balasannya tanpa melihat—tidak perlu repot-repot melihat ke layar ponsel jika cuma sekedar mengetik balasan berisi satu kata, 'Oke'— kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Mata oniks pemuda itu fokus pada deretan rangkaian kata dalam email Terumi.

.

.

Aliea Koukou adalah salah satu sekolah menengah atas swasta terbaik yang berdiri di kota X. Didirikan pada tahun 19xx dan diresmikan oleh walikota yang menjabat saat itu. Sekarang, sekolah itu memiliki jumlah murid aktif sebanyak 4.8xx siswa.

Aliea Koukou, dalam satu dekade terakhir ini, selalu masuk dalam daftar sekolah favorit. Segudang prestasi yang dimiliki oleh sekolah tersebut seolah menjadi magnet yang sangat kuat untuk menarik minat anak-anak yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Hal ini ditambah dengan fakta jika beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekolah ini telah membuka Layanan Program Sertifikasi Internasional A/AS Level yang mengacu pada University of Cambridge International Examination (kelas internasional).

Namun, di balik semua prestasi dan nama besarnya, Aliea Koukou juga punya catatan buruk. Delapan tahun yang lalu, orangtua dari salah satu siswa melaporkan kasus kekerasan yang terjadi pada anaknya pada pihak kepolisian. Beberapa siswa senior dituding menjadi pelaku. Sayangnya, kasus tersebut tidak berlanjut ke pengadilan dan menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan yang akurat mengenai hal ini. Beberapa surat kabar menulis jika orangtua siswa tersebut mencabut tuntutan mereka, namun ada juga yang menulis jika sebenarnya siswa tersebut sama sekali tidak mengalami tindak kekerasan dan hanya mengarang cerita.

Tiga tahun setelah kejadian menggemparkan itu, kembali, salah satu orangtua siswa melaporkan sekolah itu ke polisi. Tuduhannya sama; tindak kekerasan, hanya saja kali ini disertai dengan pemerasan. Pelaporan itu tentu kembali menjadi perhatian khalayak ramai. Dua hari setelah berita pelaporan itu menyebar, Kepala Sekolah Aliea Koukou muncul di depan publik untuk memberikan komentarnya. Di hadapan para pers, dia dengan lantang berkata—

"Hey, Pria Seksi! Ternyata kita bertemu lagi!"

Yang barusan itu jelas bukanlah teriakan lantang kepala sekolah Aliea yang ada di dalam email Terumi.

Gouenji mendengus. Setengah kesal karena ada seseorang yang mengganggunya—setengahnya lagi karena mendengar kata Pria Seksi merambat di udara dan masuk dengan mulus di kedua telinganya.

"_Now what?_" geramnya. Dia sudah susah payah meninggalkan kantor dan mencari tempat nyaman yang ideal untuk bekerja. Tapi, sepertinya tempat ideal itu cuma ada dalam impian.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kemudian berbalik dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati mendapati seorang cowok cantik sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil melangkah ke arahnya. Kedua tangan kurus pemuda cantik itu memegang nampan berisi pesanan miliknya kemudian—dengan seenaknya— duduk di kursi kosong, berhadapan dengan Gouenji.

"Haha... tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Apa yang kau lakukan, Pria Seksi?" pemuda cantik itu bertanya dengan memperlihatkan sikap sok kenal yang berlebihan.

Gouenji, yang segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya, langsung membiarkan rengutan khasnya kembali ke wajahnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Pria Seksi!"

Tawa pemuda cantik kembali berdering. "Habisnya, aku, kan tidak tahu namamu, Pria Seksi."

"Namaku Gouenji, Gouenji Shuuya! Persetan dengan sebutan yang kau dapat dari polling internet sialan itu, tapi namaku Gouenji!"

"Dan namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta, senang berkenalan denganmu, Gouenji Shuuya si Pria Seksi!" Kazemaru kembali tertawa saat Gouenji menggeram.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Gouenji membentak keras. Kali ini berusaha keras menekan semburat merah tidak muncul di kedua pipi cokelatnya. Sebutan Pria Seksi itu benar-benar memalukan! "Dan aku sudah tahu namamu saat di depan supermarket kemarin!"

Ada kilatan kaget murni yang muncul di mata Kazemaru, tapi kilatan itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya, bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum main-main yang kembali terhias di bibirnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya. "Wow. Aku tersanjung orang sepertimu bisa mengingat namaku, sungguh. Padahal, aku ini benar-benar orang asing yang namanya bahkan tidak penting untuk kauingat."

Siapa yang tidak akan ingat pada orang yang seenaknya memanggil nama orang lain dengan sebutan aneh begitu, Gouenji ingin sekali menjawab. Namun ia memilih untuk menahan komentar sinisnya dan membiarkannya menggulung kasar di ujung lidah. Tidak seharusnya ia menanggapi omongan orang yang namanya saja bahkan tidak ada di daftar temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Kau sendiri?" Gouenji mengerling cepat pada Kazemaru. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Kazemaru tertawa. "Selalu membalikkan pertanyaan. Apa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu, hm?" Gouenji memberikan sebuah gedikkan bahu singkat dan Kazemaru kembali berkata, "Aku hampir setiap hari ke tempat ini, kok." Dia menancapkan garpu pada sandwich tuna ekstra pedas pesanannya, lalu memotongnya menggunakan pisau. "Makanan di tempat ini enak," komentarnya.

Gouenji hanya menanggapi dengan ber-"hnn" ria.

Mata cokelat Kazemaru mengerling pada laptop yang tak bergeming di hadapan Gouenji. Dahinya membentuk sebuah kerutan. "Kau sedang bekerja, atau cuma meng-_abuse_ koneksi internet gratis di tempat ini?"

Gouenji mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, menatap Kazemaru dengan alis mata yang naik satu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang gila menggunakan koneksi internet?"

"Hmm... lalu? Kau sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya," oniks Gouenji kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya, "ngomong-ngomong, itu juga jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya."

Kazemaru memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat meski ia tahu lawan bicaranya tak akan melihat karena terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu di dalam laptopnya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, pekerjaanmu sebenarnya apa?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Pengacara."

Kazemaru mengeluarkan siulan panjang. "Jangan-jangan kau Gouenji Shuuya si pengacara yang sering disebut-sebut jenius oleh media itu, ya?"

"Media terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Gouenji menanggapi datar. "Aku masih belum pantas disebut jenius. Lagipula, jam terbangku sebagai pengacara juga belum terlampau sering."

Kazemaru menaikkan alisnya, tertarik. Belum pernah melihat seorang pengacara yang sengaja merendah seperti ini. Kebanyakan pengacara yang sering ia lihat di televisi wataknya keras, suka menyombong, dan seperti memiliki _fetish_ yang tidak sehat dengan untaian kalimat sarkastik. Tentu Kazemaru tidak menampik jika Gouenji juga punya _fetish_ dengan kalimat sarkastik—yang ini sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dua kali Kazemaru bertemu dengannya, dua kali pula Gouenji kedapatan melempar umpan sarkasme yang pedas dan begitu menggoda di telinga Kazemaru— tapi, setidaknya itu lebih baik karena dia tidak punya ketertarikan untuk menyombongkan sesuatu yang ia punya.

"Jadi," Kazemaru menaruh garpu di atas piring, menimbulkan bunyi denting kecil antara pertemuan garpu dan permukaan piring, menatap Gouenji dengan pandangan tertarik, "yang sedang kau baca itu adalah informasi untuk kasus baru, eh?"

Gouenji menarik napas. "Ya. Kasus baru."

"_Aa_. Boleh aku tahu kasus apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Kazemaru. Ketika Gouenji merengutkan alisnya curiga, ia mau tak mau memutar bola matanya. "Tidak apa- apa, kan, sedikit memberitahu pekerjaanmu padaku? Toh, aku ini hanya seorang penulis novel dan sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan untuk menyebarkan rahasia pekerjaan temanku kepada orang lain." Kazemaru menaikkan bahunya singkat.

Gouenji mengerjap sekali. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Err... Aku tidak tertarik menyebarkan rahasia pekerjaan temanku?" dia tersenyum canggung dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Tidak masalah, kan, kalau aku menganggapmu teman? Toh kita saling tahu nama dan—"

"Bukan itu," potong Gouenji. Ketika dia melihat Kazemaru mengerjap pongo, dia mendesah. "Maksudku, sesuatu tentang pekerjaanmu. Tadi kaubilang profesimu apa?"

"Oh!" Kazemaru menepuk tangannya, terlihat antusias. Gouenji bisa melihat senyum pemuda itu merekah sempurna, seperti bunga matahari yang riang menyambut musim panas. "Aku ini penulis novel."

"Penulis novel? Kau?"

Kazemaru mengangguk. Poninya yang panjang dan menutupi sebelah permata cokelatnya bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang akibat gerakannya yang cepat. "Pernah dengar novel berjudul Another Hole in The Head?"

"... Yang _best-seller_ itu?"

Lagi, pemuda cantik itu mengangguk. Senyum masih tersungging lebar di wajahnya—Gouenji sampai menerka-nerka, sampai selebar apa dia bisa menarik senyumnya. "Aku adalah penulisnya."

Kemudian pengacara muda itu mengerjap, sekali.

Satu hal nyata yang saat itu Gouenji sadari adalah; dunia ternyata sempit. Sangat sempit.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Yuuka datang ke kantornya sambil membawa sebuah novel dengan tebal kira-kira 542 halaman. Another Hole in The Head adalah judul yang tercetak di cover depan. Tadinya Gouenji tidak peduli dan malah mengeryit ketika pertama kali membaca judul novel yang, menurutnya, cukup tidak biasa untuk dibaca oleh seorang gadis puber seperti Yuuka. Namun, adiknya bilang, novel itu sangat bagus.

"Ini adalah novel _best-seller_, Kak!" jelas Yuuka ketika datang ke tempat kakaknya. Mata gadis itu berbinar.

Gouenji membuka laptop.

"Sulit sekali mencari novel ini, sekalinya ada, langsung _sold out_!"

Yuuka mulai curhat. Gouenji bermain Counter Strike.

"Aku sudah memesan novel ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi baru dapat sekarang."

Gouenji berhasil menembak teroris. _Headshot_.

Ketika itu, Gouenji mengabaikan semua informasi yang diberi oleh Yuuka. Sama sekali tidak pernah merasa ingin tahu mengenai novel itu ataupun tentang si penulis. Tapi, saat ini dia malah bertemu dengan penulis novel _best-seller_ tersebut, bahkan dia duduk di hadapannya. Rencana buatan semesta memang tidak pernah terduga.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

HWWWWWWWWWWW ANOTHER GOUENKAZE~! AKU KANGEN NULIS DENGAN PAIR INI WWWWW /

btw, sorry kalau idenya pasaran. A lawyer and a novelist, pretty cliche, huh? #sigh

oh, ada yang bisa nebak kenapa judulnya Lunar? Yang bisa nebak, boleh req fic sama saya loh! Whahahaha #kok, dijadiin lomba? #dijitak

engg... chapter 2 udah siap. Tinggal saya update bwgitu selesai UTS. Kemungkinan besar bareng sama fic-fic saya yang lain. (gilaaaa udah ngutang chapter banyak banget #gelundungan)

Ada yang mau hujat saya? Review. OuO


	2. Chapter 2

Alasan mengapa saya memakai Lunar sebagai judul adalah... karena saya memakai analogi antara bulan dan bumi sebagai hubungan Kazemaru dan Gouenji nantinya. Meski nanti saya juga akan memakai perumpamaan itu untuk draft novel yang akan dipakai Kazemaru. Nggak bisa ngasih rincian lengkapnya karena saya takut malah ngasih spoiler orz. Dan... buat **Kuroka** dan **Kyoko er-chan **yang udah njawab dengan benar, selamat. /tebar kue /ditendang

karena saya udah janji yang jawab boleh rikues fic, maka... jika kalian udah tau mau rikues apa, silahkan hubungi saya secara eksklusif di PM atau fb D /dor

* * *

**Judul:** Lunar

**Penulis:** Lunlun Caldia

**Jumlah Kata:** 2885

**Fandom/Character:** Inazuma Eleven/Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5. I gain no commercial advantages.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pertemuan antara Gouenji dan Kazemaru di restoran itu. Hari-hari datang dan pergi begitu saja, seperti biasa. Jarum jam bergerak tanpa pernah mau menunggu. Angin tetap berhembus dan berlalu tanpa mau kembali.

Kasus yang ditangani Gouenji tetap berjalan. Kemarin, Terumi telah mengirim email berisi informasi penyidikan yang ia ambil langsung dari lapangan.

Awalnya, Gouenji merasa sanksi dengan semua laporan dari Terumi. Pasalnya, subjek pemberi informasi yang ditemui Terumi bukanlah para siswa Aliea Academy seperti yang Gouenji minta, melainkan para murid SMP yang berada di tahun terakhir.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ingin kau bertanya langsung pada siswa yang bersekolah di sana." Gouenji menggerutu kepada Terumi yang berada di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Aku tahu, Gouenji. Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu dan kau malah mengabaikanku?"

Gouenji bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya menghela nafas tak sabar. "Dengar, bukannya aku mengabaikanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya berpendapat jika akan lebih mudah mendapat informasi bukan dari siswa Aliea."

Pengacara muda itu mengeryit. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, murid-murid Aliea pasti tidak akan mau buka suara mengenai kekerasan atau perlakuan tidak menyenangkan—yang menurutmu— terjadi di sekolah mereka. Melihat dari banyak kasus kekerasan yang pernah terjadi, kebanyakan pelakunya adalah para senior. Dan perlu kau tahu, ancaman seorang senior kadang lebih kuat ketimbang apa pun," ucap Terumi.

Tidak ada respon.

"Gouenji?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Hanya memastikan kau masih ada di sana," Terumi melanjutkan, "jadi... seperti yang kubilang tadi, ancaman senior bagi para juniornya adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan. Mereka bisa menyuruh para junior untuk tutup mulut—jangan katakan apa pun pada guru atau orangtuamu atau kalian berurusan dengan kami— kira-kira seperti itu cara kerjanya. Rasa tidak berdaya membuat para junior tidak punya pilihan selain tutup mulut, tentu beberapa dari mereka akan mencoba melawan namun kekuatan senioritas jauh lebih kuat. Jika seperti itu, maka akan sulit bagiku menemukan siswa Aliea yang mau bicara dan terbuka ketimbang yang memilih bungkam."

"Dan kau putus asa, makanya kau memilih bertanya pada anak SMP yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Aliea?"

Terdengar tawa geli dari ujung telepon. Gouenji mengeryit. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang lucu?

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Pengacara," ucap Terumi, "anak SMP tahu banyak isu mengenai SMA—jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah kau kira."

Alis Gouenji naik satu. Tertarik.

"Aku mendatangi sekelompok anak SMP yang kebetulan sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah restoran cepat saji—sekedar memberi tahu, aku mengaku sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang melakukan riset untuk skripsi— dan bertanya SMA mana yang ingin mereka masuki setelah lulus nanti. Sebagian besar menyebut Aliea—tentu saja. Tapi mereka mempertimbangkan lingkungan pergaulan dan senioritas yang—sepertinya— sudah menjadi tradisi kuat di sana."

"Dan dari situ kau mengambil kesimpulan?"

"Ya," jawab Terumi. "Tapi aku tidak menampik bahwa kita perlu memastikan dengan bertanya langsung pada siswa Aliea. Karena itu, setelah mendengar beragam isu yang beredar tentang Aliea dari anak-anak tersebut, aku mulai mencari siswa Aliea dan—ah! Aku hampir saja lupa. Apa kau sudah lihat foto yang kukirim bersama laporanku?"

Gouenji mengunduh _file_ yang dilampirkan dalam email dan membukanya. Bola-bola oniksnya berkilat bersama dengan sebuah senyum samar yang muncul ketika file tersebut terbuka. "Ya, aku sudah melihatnya."

.

.

.

"Hei, Tuan Pengacara!"

Dan lamunan Gouenji buyar ketika suara yang begitu familier itu merambat di telinganya. Gouenji menghela napas, dia tahu suara itu pasti akan menyambutnya. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh jika, tak lama setelah ini, akan ada sesosok pemuda cantik berambut pirus yang duduk di kursi kosong di depannya.

Tak lama setelah sapaan tadi menghentak udara, Kazemaru datang dengan langkah riang dan senyum cemerlang, menarik kursi kosong di hadapan Gouenji, kemudian duduk di sana.

Gouenji tak lagi terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda itu. Setelah pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Kazemaru tempo hari, dia selalu bertemu dengan pemuda itu di restoran ini—tempat yang sama. Dan mereka akan duduk berhadapan di meja yang sama—seperti dua orang teman lama atau malah sepasang kekasih yang membuat janji untuk makan bersama. Gouenji sebenarnya sudah agak mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kazemaru di sini.

Pengacara muda itu melirik sepiring _sandwich extra_ pedas dan secangkir _caramel macchiato_ yang tak bergeming di atas nampan yang tadi di bawa oleh Kazemaru. Pesanan pemuda bermata cokelat itu selalu sama tiap harinya.

"Tidak pernah bosan pesan menu yang sama setiap hari?" tanya Gouenji.

"Aww! Apa Tuan Pengacara sebegitunya memperhatikan aku hingga hapal setiap menu yang kupesan di sini?" Kazemaru nekat menggoda Gouenji, membuat yang bersangkutan mendelik tak bersahabat.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan jika aku ini perhatian?"

Kazemaru mengedikkan bahu. "Karena kau tahu aku selalu memesan menu ini setiap hari?"

Gouenji mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengusan dan tertawa. "Kenyataannya, kau memang selalu memesan menu yang sama, kan?"

Pemuda cantik itu kemudian tertawa, "Yah... ini, kan, bisa dibilang ini menu favoritku di tempat ini. Tidak masalah, kan, kalau aku selalu memesannya?"

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Bagus."

"Lagipula kau membayar tagihan pesanan menggunakan uangmu sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu peduli."

Dahi Kazemaru berkerut. Ujung lidahnya gatal ingin membalas ucapan pengacara muda itu, namun ia urungkan. Dia memandang Gouenji yang sibuk memandang laptopnya. Seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Nah, bagaimana perkembangan kasusmu, Gouenji?"

Gouenji sudah memberitahu garis besar kasus yang sedang ia tangani pada Kazemaru beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja dia telah menyisihkan beberapa hal pribadi yang bersifat personal bagi kliennya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, Gouenji juga memiliki kewajiban untuk merahasiakan segala sesuatu yang diketahui atau diperoleh dari kliennya.

Pengacara muda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben kau memanggil namaku dengan benar."

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu _Pengacara Seksi_?"

Gouenji mendengus. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasusmu?" Kazemaru kembali bertanya, dia menatap sosok berambut putih dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Sudah menemukan informasi yang bagus?"

"Ya," Gouenji memberi jawaban seminimalis mungkin.

Kazemaru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jika saja Gouenji bukan seorang pengacara terkenal yang sibuk mengurus kasus kliennya, dia pasti sudah menyiram wajahnya dengan saus tomat. Kazemaru benci ketika seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat. Terlalu singkat. Itu memberi kesan bahwa mereka tidak ingin bicara dengan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru memutar kedua bola matanya dan meneguk _caramel macciato_-nya. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Gouenji.

"Apanya?" Kazemaru balik bertanya.

"Dari yang sering kudengar, kehidupan penulis novel itu sulit. Setiap hari pasti dikejar _deadline _ naskah. Belum lagi resiko dapat teguran dari editor karena naskah yang kau buat tidak bagus hingga kau dipaksa untuk menulis ulang." Gouenji berhenti sejenak. Mata oniksnya beralih pada sosok Kazemaru yang masih memegang cangkir berisi _macciato_. "Tapi, melihatmu yang selalu punya waktu berkunjung ke tempat ini... sepertinya semua yang kudengar tentang kehidupan berat novelis itu hanya omong kosong."

"Hei!" Kazemaru memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua naskahku, tahu! Bukuku juga sudah diterbitkan—dan sudah jadi _best-seller_ pula!— saat ini aku sedang menikmati masa liburanku."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kazemaru sebenarnya sedang merancang sebuah buku baru.

Buku Kazemaru yang sebelumnya berkonsentrasi pada sang tokoh utama, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Hukum, yang sedang melakukan penelitian demi kelangsungan tugas akhirnya. Tema yang diambil adalah: Dampak Psikologis Hukuman Mati dengan para terpidana hukuman mati sebagai bahan penelitiannya. Diceritakan, ketika penelitian berlangsung, sang tokoh utama menemukan dirinya tertarik dengan latar belakang para narapidana tersebut dan alasan mengapa mereka ada di penjara dengan tuntutan hukuman mati. Didorong rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat, dia kemudian memeriksa berita-berita suhubungan dengan kasus narapidana tersebut dan mendapati jika sebagian dari mereka melakukan tindak kejahatan karena mengalami konflik batin akibat memendam rasa kecewa pada keluarga, sahabat, dan hidupnya.

Di buku pertamanya, Kazemaru membuktikan jika dirinya adalah ahli dalam membuat cerita bergenre campuran antara _angst, tragedy, mistery_, dan _crime_. Namun, dia akan mengubah imej itu semua di buku keduanya.

Kazemaru merencanakan buku dengan cerita yang lebih melankolis, namun tetap memiliki konflik yang kuat. Draft awalnya sudah ia ajukan kepada Natsumi, editornya. Seperti yang diduga, Kazemaru langsung dihujani badai komentar dari gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bilang naskahmu jelek," komentar Natsumi ketika ia membalik lembar demi lembar cetak naskah yang Kazemaru beri, "hanya saja... ini seperti bukan dirimu. Tulisanmu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entah. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Tapi, kan, yang menulis semua itu aku. Yah, walaupun cerita dan genrenya sangat bertolakbelakang jika dibandingkan dengan karyaku yang sebelumnya—tapi aku yakin perbedaannya tidak sampai ke tahap yang signifikan."

Natsumi menatap Kazemaru dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Caranya menatap seperti tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan—jujur saja— itu membuat Kazemaru sedikit ngeri.

"Aku juga berharap perubahannya tidak signifikan," ucapnya sembari menaruh naskah milik Kazemaru di atas meja. Kazemaru bisa merasakan nada menggantung seperti kata 'tapi' di ujung kalimat Natsumi dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih menunggu gadis itu untuk kembali bicara.

Untuk sesaat, hening menyeruak di antara mereka. Kazemaru menunggu, sedangkan Natsumi masih terdiam sambil sesekali mengerling pada naskah.

"Sebenarnya," Natsumi akhirnya memecah hening, "pembaca menyukai tulisanmu karena kaubisa mencampurkan unsur cerita yang cenderung berat dengan bumbu angst. Itu tidak hanya menarik, tapi juga berkesan dan... sejujurnya aku juga menyukainya." Natsumi memajukan tubuhnya dan Kazemaru bimbang—dalam hati, dia ingin menari-nari dan menunjukkan rasa girangnya karena sedang disanjung, tapi dia harus diam dan menahan diri untuk mempertahankan imej _low profile_. Jadi orang berbakat memang susah.

"Apa kauyakin ingin keluar dari zona amanmu dan menulis sesuatu yang melankolis begini...?" tanya Natsumi kemudian.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu terdiam cukup lama.

Keluar dari zona aman adalah keinginan Kazemaru sejak awal. Tapi, Kazemaru sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan kesanggupannya. Di sisi lain, dia tak mungkin membatalkan semuanya. Dia sudah sesumbar pada Natsumi dengan menyatakan bahwa dirinya sanggup keluar dari dalam zona aman. Dia juga bilang, dengan keluar atau tidaknya ia dari zona tersebut, tidak akan berpengaruh apapun dan kualitas tulisannya akan sama saja.

"Kau yakin dengan itu?" Natsumi bertanya sekali lagi. "Aku malas jika menerima naskah yang kualitas tulisannya buruk."

Kazemaru melayangkan mata ke atas. Ketahuan sekali Natsumi tidak mau repot. "Naskahnya akan kubuat sebaik mungkin. Janji, deh."

"Dan harus selesai tepat waktu."

"... Yang itu... aku tidak bisa janji." Natsumi menatap Kazemaru dengan tatapan setajam pisau bedah, membuat yang bersangkutan gelagapan hingga pemuda itu buru-buru menambahkan, "Ta-tapi, akan aku usahakan. Ya, aku usahakan."

Plok, tanpa banyak omong, Natsumi langsung menerima naskahnya.

Namun, setelah sekian banyak hari-hari yang berlalu, Kazemaru jadi semakin gamang dengan kelangsungan cerita itu sendiri. Saat ini dia masih berhutang chapter ketiga untuk diserahkan pada Natsumi. Dan Kazemaru baru menulis sekitar tiga paragraf dengan jumlah kata kira-kira 200 kata. Ada berita buruk, _deadline_-nya seminggu dari sekarang. Jika dia tidak mengirim naskahnya sampai tanggal deadline tiba, sudah dipastikan Kazemaru akan mengonsumsi dosis mematikan berupa semprotan Natsumi. _Mati aku_.

"Siapa yang mati?" tanya Gouenji tiba-tiba. Kazemaru mendongak lalu mengerjap kikuk saat mengetahui ia telah menyuarakan pemikirannya tanpa sadar.

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Eh? Ha-haha... bu-bukan apa-apa." Pengacara itu masih mengerling ke arahnya dan Kazemaru buru-buru mengibaskan tangan. "Lupakan saja."

Gouenji menatap pemuda cantik itu dengan alis yang naik satu. Dia cukup yakin Kazemaru tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia kemudian mengedikkan bahu tak acuh dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Seperti biasa.

_Apa peduliku?_ Gouenji berkata dalam hati. Nanti, kalau Kazemaru merasa sudah perlu untuk bicara, juga pasti dia akan diberi tahu. Dan kenapa juga Gouenji seperti penasaran dan mengharapkan Kazemaru untuk berbagi cerita dengannya? Padahal pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapa. Sekedar orang asing yang kurang-lebih 72 jam lalu berubah status menjadi kenalan. Novelis ini ternyata jauh lebih berbahaya dari dugaannya. Gouenji mendesah dalam hati, kemudian mencoba kembali fokus dengan apapun yang ada di laptopnya. _Kendalikan dirimu, Shuuya. Kendalikan._

Detik demi detik bergulir dalam sunyi. Gouenji berkonsentrasi pada laptop, sedangkan Kazemaru membiarkan seluruh kesadarannya terpaku pada geliat para pejalan kaki yang melenggang di trotoar. Sunyi terus bertahan. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Dan Gouenji menutup laptopnya dengan sebuah desahan risih.

Hari ini, novelis muda itu sangat diam. Berbanding terbalik dengan hari-hari yang lalu. Biasanya, Kazemaru terus menerus mengoceh. Dia membicarakan apapun pada Gouenji. Dari hal penting seperti peristiwa yang menjadi _headline_ koran pagi dan pergerakkan indeks saham. Hingga yang tidak penting seperti keadaan cuaca yang cerah, kereta yang terlambat, pelayan cantik penjaga _counter_ di restoran tersebut—APAPUN! Tapi sekarang? Dia risih. Sangat risih. Jauh melebihi rasa risih saat dia mendengar Kazemaru bicara _nonstop_.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kazemaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gouenji. Alisnya naik satu. "Apa?"

"Kau," pengaca berkulit remang itu menunjuk pemuda cantik di hadapannya, "terlalu diam. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Kazemaru mengerjap. Bingung. "Eng... karena kau selalu menyuruhku diam ketika terlalu banyak bicara, makanya mulai hari ini aku mau jadi orang pendiam?"

**Krik.**

"... Jawabanmu garing, tahu."

Kazemaru menggerutu.

"Kau jenuh berada di tempat ini?" Gouenji berusaha menerka-nerka.

"Ah, ya. Jenuh," jawab Kazemaru, mengeryit dalam hati ketika lidahnya secara otomatis berbohong. Sialnya, Gouenji sepertinya mengetahui kebohongannya, karena ia kembali menatap Kazemaru lama dengan pandangan meneliti. Kazemaru menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Darahnya berdesir waspada saat mata oniks gelap pemuda itu seperti memindai isi hatinya—bahkan sepertinya sudah berhasil.

Kazemaru menautkan jemarinya, berharap jawabannya terdengar meyakinkan di telinga pengacara muda itu. Tapi dari cara pria itu mengetahui kebohongannya, sepertinya hal tersebut tidak mungkin.

"Oh, begitu."

_Apa? _Kazemaru tanpa sadar mengerjap ketika pengaca muda itu menanggapi dengan nada plus muka sedatar triplek. _Tanggapannya hanya seperti itu?_

Ia perlahan mengerling ke arah Gouenji dan mendapati pria bermata malam itu telah menutup laptopnya, matanya memandang sekitar dengan tak acuh seperti biasa. Dan Kazemaru mendapati dirinya lega sekaligus merasa sedikit terluka atas sikapnya. Tentu saja, ia bukan siapa-siapanya yang perlu ia khawatirkan. _Ya Tuhan, Ichirouta, kau sudah mengulangi kalimat ini berkali-kali! Lihat dirimu!_

"Mau pergi ke tempat lain?"

Sang novelis mengerjap pongo. Seolah tak menduga pengacara muda itu akan menawarkan hal tersebut. "Eh?"

"Mau pergi atau tidak?" Gouenji mengulang tawarannya sambil bersiap beranjak dari tempat itu. Kali ini nada suaranya nada suaranya bercampur dengan dengus tak sabar, seperti memaksa Kazemaru untuk segera menjawab jika tidak maka dia akan melangkah pergi tanpanya.

"_A-aa_... baiklah," jawab Kazemaru gagap. Dia kemudian buru-buru berdiri dan mengikuti Gouenji yang melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

Dalam hati, Kazemaru merasa enggan pergi bersama Gouenji. Mereka, kan, baru saja kenal. Lagipula, Kazemaru melirik langit yang sudah berubah sempurna menjadi hitam kelam, ini, kan, sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau—KALAU!— Gouenji punya niat buruk padanya? Niat jahat tidak pandang profesi, kan?

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan penculik, kok." Kazemaru mengerjap ketika suara bariton Gouenji memotong udara dengan kejam. Terlalu terkejut karena ucapan pria itu mengena langsung pada sasaran_. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?_

"Kalaupun aku penculik, aku ini tipe penculik yang bertanggung jawab dan gaya," Gouenji menjawab dengan ganteng. Sepertinya dia berusaha melawak. Dan Kazemaru menghargai usahanya dengan memberikan sebuah tawa garing.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir, Gouenji segera merogoh saku celananya mencari kunci, kemudian menekan tombol di kunci kontaknya untuk menonaktifkan alarm mobil.

"Ayo naik," ajak Gouenji. Ia tersenyum samar saat melihat Kazemaru berusaha tidak terlihat antusias melihat mobilnya. Wajar memang. Berapa banyak orang di kota ini yang memiliki Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren?

Ia membuka pintu pengemudi dan memberi isyarat pada Kazemaru, yang masih terlihat ragu di samping mobilnya, untuk segera masuk. Begitu duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman, Kazemaru mendesah nyaman.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kaupasti baru pertama kali menaiki gadis cantik seperti ini, eh?" Gouenji berujar ketika mobilnya sudah keluar dari area parkir dan melenggang di jalan raya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat angkuh. Tukang pamer, ha.

"_Uh-huh_." Alih-alih menatap lawan bicaranya, Kazemaru menjawab sambil terpaku pada geliat kota yang berkelebat cepat di sampingnya. "Beruntung sekali kau dapat memiliki gadis cantik ini. Biar kutebak, kau mengumpulkan uang jajan bertahun-tahun hanya untuk memiliki gadis ini?"

Gouenji tertawa. "Ah, lihatlah dirimu. Berusaha menerka-nerka bagaimana gadis mahal sekelas Marcedes Benz ini bisa jadi milikku." Pengacara muda itu menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berkedip merah. Dia mengerling Kazemaru singkat, "Apakah kausudah pindah haluan menjadi wartawan yang suka bertanya macam-macam?"

Kazemaru tertawa atas respon Gouenji. Ternyata penilaiannya benar, pengacara muda itu punya _fetish_ yang tidak sehat dengan kalimat sarkastik.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kazemaru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kita mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Gouenji minimalis.

"Eh? Kau tidak punya tujuan?"

Gedikkan bahu. Dan Kazemaru mendapati dirinya memutar bola mata. "Punya saran?" Gouenji bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar dalam.

"Kenapa kaumalah bertanya padaku?" gerutu Kazemaru. "Yang mengajakku pergi, kan, kau. Kupikir kautahu tempat yang bagus."

"Dengar, aku mengajakmu pergi karena kau kelihatan jenuh sekali berada di tempat itu."

Alis Kazemaru naik satu kemudian memandang Gouenji tertarik. Ekspresi main-main menari di wajahnya. "Nah, ternyata kau lebih perhatian dari kelihatannya. Haruskah aku merasa tersanjung?"

Gouenji mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengusan dan tawa. "Perhatian? Aku cuma berusaha sopan," katanya. "Dan berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kaupunya saran tempat yang bagus atau tidak?"

"Kau ini, kan, pengacara. Harusnya kaupunya banyak referensi tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi."

"Satu-satunya tempat bagus yang kutahu hanyalah hotel bintang lima." Gouenji refleks menjawab. Ketika Kazemaru mengerlingnya skeptis, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku ke tempat itu cuma untuk bertemu klien!"

"... Di hotel?"

"Tepatnya di bagian restoran. Tidak sampai _check-in_." Terlalu gugup, Gouenji sampai menambahkan keterangan yang tidak penting.

"Oh..." Kazemaru mengeluarkan kata _oh_ yang sering orang keluarkan ketika baru menabrak sebuah mobil.

Hening. Hening. Hening. Semua saling diam. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suasana mendadak canggung. Setelah beberapa lama, bibir merah itu kembali rekah. "Hei, Tuan Pengacara."

"Hm?"

"Aku sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa kau juga mau ke sana?"

"Tergantung," jawab Gouenji. "Apa tempatnya bagus?"

"Secara teknis, ya. Tempat itu sangat bagus."

"Bukan tempat ramai seperti mall atau semacamnya, kan?" Gouenji mengerling Kazemaru cepat.

"Kaupikir aku perempuan yang suka main di mall?"

"Wajahmu saja yang mirip perempuan."

Kazemaru mendongak ketika pengacara muda itu menggerutukan sesuatu. "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," pengacara muda itu berbohong. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Kazemaru tahu Gouenji tengah berbohong, tapi dia tidak mendesaknya. Lebih memilih menaikkan kedua bahunya dan tersenyum menatap jalanan. Mobil itu melaju di tengah jalanan kota. Mengikuti arah yang diberikan si novelis.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

Perasaan saya aja, atau emang bener tulisan saya kehilangan beat?


	3. Chapter 3

Terlalu buru-buru update jadi lupa mention sesuatu di chapter kemaren. Buat yang belum tau, Rean atau Hasuike An adalah rekan satu tim Haruya waktu di tim Prominence. Anaknya manis, deh, rambutnya oranye pendek gitu. Unyuuuu. Saya sih sebenernya cuma liat dia di fanart aja. Hehehe… abis dia ada di banyak fanart bareng sama si mutan tulip Belanda-err… I mean… Haruya. Judul novelnya si Kazerin, Another Hole in The Head, saya ambil dari lagu Nickelback berjudul lagu sama. Really, saya abis bongkar playlist lama dan kembali jatuh cinta sama lagu itu wwww

* * *

**Judul:** Lunar

**Penulis:** Lunlun Caldia

**Jumlah Kata:** 1963

**Fandom/Character:** Inazuma Eleven/Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Disclaimer: ** Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5. I gain no commercial advantages.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Mobil Gouenji berhenti di sebuah dataran yang berbatasan dengan tebing-tebing berlapis bebatuan hitam di permukaan. Laut yang langsung berbatasan dengan tebing membuat pinggiran jalan beraspal hanya diberi pembatas jalan setinggi satu meter untuk membuat jarak aman bagi para pelintas.

Kazemaru membuka kaca jendela mobil dan langsung merasakan hembusan dingin dari deburan ombak. Sementara Gouenji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit malam yang kelam. Bulan yang berwarna putih pualam, terhimpit di balik sekumpulan awan, sesekali menampakkan diri, menyinari pohon-pohon nyiur dan karang kecil yang mendominasi kawasan tersebut. Suhu udara ketika itu sekitar pertengahan delapan puluh derajat Fahrenheit, perubahan yang menyenangkan dari musim dingin bulan Desember yang menggigit.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya, Kazemaru menyahut, "Suhu di sini luar biasa konsisten di banding di tengah kota. Kira-kira selalu delapan puluh dua derajat setiap bulan, tidak termasuk saat musim dingin, tentu saja," dia mengerling Gouenji singkat dengan senyum yang terulur pendek, "anehnya, suhu malam hari tiga atau lima derajat lebih hangat daripada suhu di siang hari. Terutama jika ada hujan yang mengguyur pada siangnya."

"Lihat, rupanya saat ini aku sedang duduk bersama seorang penulis novel dan peramal cuaca. Haruskah aku merasa terpukau?"

Kazemaru melayangkan tinju main-main di lengan Gouenji. "Aku bukan peramal cuaca, tahu," gerutunya. Kemudian dia kembali terpaku pada pemandangan di sampingnya. Laut, malam, dan bulan. Semesta begitu memukau di matanya yang cokelat. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya sering ke sini. Makanya aku tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka ke tempat yang melankolis seperti ini."

Kazemaru tertawa pelan. "Tempat ini memberiku banyak inspirasi."

Gouenji memandang sekeliling sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oniks gelapnya menangkap sederet tebing bergerigi, jalanan beraspal hitam, karang kecil tajam, laut biru yang tenang dan dinding hening yang berdiri kokoh.

"Yah... aku bisa bayangkan inspirasi apa yang kaudapat dari sini," gumamnya sambil menyandarkan punggung besarnya di kursi kemudi, "laut selalu menjadi tempat lari para pencari inspirasi, huh?"

Tawa Kazemaru kembali mencerahkan suasana. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai tempat ini karena, dari sini, aku bisa melihat langit dengan jelas. Jauh lebih jelas ketimbang dari atap sebuah gedung yang tinggi," jelasnya.

Pria berkulit _tan_ menoleh. "Langit?" tanyanya. Kazemaru mengangguk. Beberapa kerlip cahaya kecil tiba-tiba bermunculan di langit dan tertangkap oleh sepasang oniks. Sang pengacara muda pun menarik kesimpulannya. "Bintang? Benda itukah yang selama ini jadi inspiratormu?"

Si novelis tertawa hampa. "Kenapa setiap orang selalu menyebut bintang jika sedang bicara tentang langit? Bulan pasti merasa dianaktirikan."

Ada sesuatu yang dalam nada suara Kazemaru yang membuat Gouenji mengeryit ketika menyebut bulan. Namun, sekali lagi, pria dengan rambut sewarna tulang itu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bukankah bintang memang pantas mendapat sorotan?" ucap Gouenji.

Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bintang memang pantas mendapat perhatian. Dia yang menjadi pusat tata surya. Semua kerlip cahaya yang bisa kita lihat saat biru malam turun ke horizon asalnya dari bintang.

Meski harus melalui jarak jutaan tahun cahaya dan sampai di bumi dengan sebentuk cercahan kecil, bintang tetap memesona setiap mata. Makanya jika membicarakan langit, pasti setiap orang akan mengaitkannya dengan bintang.

Kazemaru tersenyum dari tempatnya, tak beranjak, tak bergeming. Mata cokelatnya yang mengintip di balik kelopak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Gouenji, tapi yang bersangkutan telah lama tidak memilih menunggu Kazemaru menyampaikannya secara literal ketimbang berusaha mengartikan pesan yang cenderung _absurb_ tersebut.

"Tapi yang selalu ada di dekat bumi itu bulan, kan?"

...

Ombak menghantam karang kecil, menciptakan suara berdebum indah. Di atas langit, bulan mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik gumpalan awan hitam. Sadar eksistensinya tak lebih berarti dibanding kumpulan titik kecil yang saling pamer kemilau cahaya dengan begitu kekanakan dan egois.

Bintang boleh menjadi pusat tata surya, nadi bagi bumi. Dia mungkin bisa terlihat hampir setiap waktu di bumi. Siang, bintang datang berwujud matahari yang cantik. Dewi yang menyebar hangat dengan cahaya menyilaukan. Menyepuh inchi demi inchi sudut bumi dengan sinar kekuningan. Ketika matahari harus turun dari peraduan saat senja datang menggiring malam, bumi pun diliputi kegelapan. Semua makhluk takut dengan hitam di penjuru horizon. Semua putus asa ditelan malam. Dan ketika semua mengharapkan matahari, dia kembali datang menghias langit dengan wujud baru. Bintang.

Bintang hadir menghias gelap. Cahaya yang hanya berupa titik kecil menyilaukan tak lantas membuat pesonanya memudar. Semua makhluk pun kembali ceria atas kehadirannya.

Berbeda dengan bulan. Meski dia selalu berada di sisi bumi, meski dia satu-satunya satelit yang ada kemana pun bumi berotasi, meski dia yang muncul pertama kali saat bumi dirundung gundah dalam gelap, tak satu pun perhatian pernah ia dapat. Bahkan bulan, meski eksistensinya berdiri sendiri dan tampak kuat, pada kenyataannya tetap tak berkutik tanpa kehadiran bintang.

Sinar putih pualam yang ia tunjukkan pada bumi sama sekali bukan miliknya melainkan milik bintang. Bulan hanya sekedar memantulkan. Cahaya redup meneduhkan itu sejatinya milik bintang. Bulan tak memiliki apa pun. Ironis.

Interaksi antara bulan, bumi, bintang, dan langit ini lah yang selalu Kazemaru sadari sebagai sesuatu yang rumit namun juga sangat menarik.

Bintang yang menarik semua planet ke dalam medan gravitasi. Bumi yang berpusat pada matahari selaku bintang. Bulan yang selalu ada di dekat bumi. Langit yang selalu menjadi tempat bernaung bagi bulan dan bintang. Semuanya menarik.

Ketertarikan itu pula yang mendorong diri Kazemaru untuk mengangkatnya lewat cerita di buku keduanya.

"Jadi... kau sedang menulis buku baru?" tanya Gouenji ketika pemuda novelis itu selesai bercerita. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka, yang semula berbincang tentang bulan dan bintang, kini telah beralih topik membahas novel terbaru Kazemaru. Sepertinya Kazemaru jauh lebih pintar memutar topik dari Gouenji duga.

"Ya," Kazemaru menjawab, "sekuel dari buku pertamaku. Hanya saja... ceritanya sedikit—err... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?"

"Melankolis?"

"Mungkin begitu. Karena... aku, kan, mencontek interaksi para benda langit yang semuanya terkesan bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kazemaru nyengir, sementara Gouenji menghela napas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banting stir? Mengikuti arus permintaan pasar?" Gouenji bertanya, sedikit menyindir.

"Aku munafik jika bilang tidak mengikuti arus pasar," Gouenji memasang tampang mengejek dan Kazemaru buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya karena pasar."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda cantik itu menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran kursi, kepalanya ia tempelkan pada pintu. Mata cokelatnya menatap pantulan putih bulan di permukaan laut. "Karena aku... ingin menulisnya saja."

Pengacara muda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak sepenuhnya paham dengan perkataan pemuda tersebut. Namun ia enggan bertanya. Apa pun alasan yang Kazemaru miliki, rasanya hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk ia ketahui. Jika dia ingin menulis sesuatu, maka Kazemaru tinggal menulisnya. Tak butuh banyak alasan untuk menulis.

"Oh... begitu," tanggap Gouenji datar.

Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya bunyi gemerisik ombak yang saling berkejaran yang mengisi jalinan dinding sunyi di antara keduanya.

"Tapi, masalahnya...," tiba-tiba Kazemaru kembali bicara, "aku sendiri malah bimbang dengan kelanjutan cerita itu."

Si pengacara muda mengerling pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata oniksnya menetap sejenak pada mata cokelat Kazemaru, setelah itu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan retoris.

Kazemaru menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Karena... aku baru saja sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan bulan dengan benar."

Gouenji memutar bola mata. "Ayolah, tidak akan sesulit itu. Kau ini hanya memakai personifikasi saja, bukan bulan sungguhan. Tentu akan jauh lebih mudah dalam menyusun setiap untaian kalimatnya."

"Walau aku memakai personifikasi, tapi tingkat kerumitannya tidak jauh berkurang, Gouenji—malah makin bertambah." Kazemaru menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup poni hingga emosinya tak terbaca.

"Menulis semua hal itu rasanya seperti mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana sebuah paradoks terjadi.  
"Dekat tapi tak terlihat. Indah tapi tak punya pesona. Kuat tapi lemah. Paradoks.

"Bagaimana bulan bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu? Bagaimana bulan bisa tetap menjadi satelit dan berotasi di dekat bumi padahal eksistensinya terkubur bersama cahaya bintang? Kalaupun aku membuat personifikasi, apa bisa terbayang olehmu bagaimana perasaan si personifikasi? Itu adalah hal yang rumit, kau tahu."

Sang pemuda tan terhenyak. Dia tak tahu jika masalah bulan bisa jadi sebegini rumitnya. Terlebih lagi, entah kenapa, semakin lama topik ini bergulir Gouenji malah merasa jika pembicaraan ini mulai mengingatkannya pada kasus Rean.

Gouenji ingat bagaimana kedua orangtua angkat Rean mendeskripsikan anak itu. Riang, ceria, dan bersinar. Persis seperti matahari. Bintang.

Mungkinkah analogi antara bulan dan bintang juga berlaku pada kasusnya? Mungkinkah, bulan iri melihat matahari yang selalu jujur hingga berkonspirasi dengan langit untuk menutupi sinar menyilaukan yang ia pancarkan dengan sekumpulan awan besar?

Gouenji menggeleng. Duh, kenapa pemikirannya jadi tidak logis begini, sih? Ini pasti karena dia terlalu lama berada di dekat Kazemaru. Novelis ini memang berbahaya.

Kazemaru kini telah menutup kaca jendela, mengatur posisi duduknya hingga sebelah pundaknya bersandar pada pintu dan membiarkan kepalanya tergolek ke jendela, tiba-tiba merasa seluruh rasa lelahnya seakan mencuat ke permukaan. Rasa kantuk muncul tak lama setelah lelah menyelubungi tubuhnya. Mungkin karena pengaruh suasana yang hening dan nyaman. Benar-benar sangat pas untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur sejenak.

"Gouenji..."

"Apa?"

"Di antara bulan dan bintang, kira-kira kau lebih suka yang mana?" Kazemaru bertanya lagi, suaranya tanpa sadar melembut karena kantuk yang makin melingkupinya.

Gouenji, yang bingung dengan maksud di balik pertanyaan si novelis, hanya bisa mengerjap. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Kazemaru mengembangkan senyum aneh yang membuat Gouenji meragukan ucapannya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sampaikan. Mungkin berkaitan dengan novelnya, atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak memilih keduanya?"

Kazemaru tertawa mendengarnya. Pengacara ini berusaha mencari jawaban yang membuat dirinya aman rupanya. Sayangnya, bagi Kazemaru, jawaban semacam 'aku tak akan memilih keduanya' adalah jawaban paling munafik dan jahat. Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk tidak memilih salah satu dari dua benda paling indah dan memiliki kharisma tersendiri seperti bulan dan bintang?

"Itu namanya kau jahat, Tuan Pengacara," jawab Kazemaru lembut.

"Jahat?" Gouenji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti.

"Ya... jahat." Alih-alih menjelaskan, Kazemaru hanya mengulang pernyataannya.

Gouenji hanya menjawab dengan gedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Dicap sebagai orang jahat karena tak bisa menjawab akan memilih bulan atau bintang adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu," kata pemuda berambut putih itu. Kini bola mata hitam kembali menatap jalanan. "Melihat langit rupanya bisa membuat orang sepertimu berubah melankolis rupanya."

Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dada Kazemaru saat menyadarinya, penuh dan terasa melingkupinya hingga ia nyaris tidak bisa merasakan hal lain di luar perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tangan novelis itu tanpa sadar bergerak, terdorong oleh turbulen emosi yang tak dapat diterjemahkan dalam dirinya, dan begitu ia sadar, tangannya telah bertengger lembut di lengan Gouenji, menyerap kehangatan yang ada di lengan besar tersebut, mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuh dan sukses membuat dirinya berdesir sekaligus mengantuk secara bersamaan.

"Aku belum mengucapkan apa pun atas kerelaanmu mengantarku ke tempat asing ini, kan?" Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri setengah berbisik, dan melihat secara samar Gouenji bergerak perlahan ke arah tangannya dan berhenti di sana selama beberapa detik. Ia tersenyum, lembut dan melankolis. "Terima kasih banyak, Gouenji."

"Oh, sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar satu kata yang jarang sekali ke luar dari mulutmu." Nada yang ke luar dari mulut Gouenji bermaksud mengejek.

Kazemaru terkekeh pelan, tanpa sadar membiarkan tangannya merosot dan jatuh ke pangkuan sang pengacara, sementara kepalanya makin menekan kaca jendela. Rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi akibat kehangatan yang ia dapat dari tubuh Gouenji. Entah bagaimana, Kazemaru merasa rasa hangat itu telah berhasil mengayunnya secara perlahan menuju ketaksadaran. Tapi ia tidak boleh tertidur, setidaknya Kazemaru belum akan mengijinkan dirinya tidur sebelum mendapat satu ide baru untuk ceritanya. Gouenji sudah bersedia mengantarnya ke tempat persembunyiannya—di mana biasanya ide selalu datang menghampiri dan mengalir bak sungai yang tak kunjung kering meski kemarau menerpa, dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut.

"Lihat siapa yang mengantuk." Dalam pertempurannya melawan kantuk, Kazemaru mendengar Gouenji berujar dengan nada tertarik. "Jangan berusaha melawan. Tubuhmu tahu jika kau mengantuk."

"Mmm… yah…" Kazemaru menggumam tak jelas sambil terus berusaha membuka matanya.

"Tidurlah," suara kasar itu melembut dan yang Kazemaru tahu berikutnya, ada tangan besar yang mampir di sisi kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya lembut dan perlahan dalam irama menenangkan, seakan ingin menjaganya dari cengkeraman sesuatu yang jahat. Kazemaru terbuai dengan suara dan kelembutan tangan itu, tanpa sadar menutup mata dan membiarkan kantuk membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Di atas langit, bulan mengintip kedua insan tersebut dalam diam. Sinar putih meneduhkan menghujam bumi dengan lembut, memantul di atas permukaan laut...

* * *

**[ To Be Continued]**

* * *

Yak, another short chapter. lagi males bikin chapter panjang-panjang, nih... hahaha... review?


	4. Chapter 4

Mentari sudah melebarkan sinarnya yang kekuningan saat Kazemaru membiarkan tubuhnya terguling ke arah kanan di atas tempat tidur.

Novelis itu masih sangat mengantuk. Dia sangat lelah dan matanya enggan membuka seperti dilem. Ah, ini pasti gara-gara mimpi semalam. Iya, semalam Kazemaru bermimpi indah—bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Entah dari kerajaan mana dia datang, Kazemaru juga tidak tahu.

Menurut Kazemaru, mimpi seperti itu bisa digolongkan sebagai mimpi indah. Pasalnya, dia jarang sekali memimpikan hal yang baik-baik. Apalagi jika sedang dikejar _deadline_. Jangankan mimpi bagus, yang masuk dalam mimpinya cuma hal-hal absurb. Dililit ular sanca, naik paus raksasa, sampai dikejar mutan kaktus yang bentuknya seperti habis diberi sinar gamma berlebihan oleh seorang profesor gila.

Sekarang, yang datang dalam mimpinya adalah pangeran tampan. Ah, menyenangkan!

(Sayang, Kazemaru tidak ingat di mimpi tadi dia berperan sebagai apa. Sebagai pengawal gagah yang mendampingi pangeran, atau justru menjadi Cinderella lengkap dengan sepatu kacanya.)

Yah, walaupun indah, Kazemaru tidak dapat memungkiri jika ada beberapa detil yang terasa janggal.

Misalnya, kendaraan yang dibawa sang pangeran. Pangeran yang sering muncul dalam dongeng biasanya membawa kuda putih yang gagah. Pokoknya, pangeran yang bawa kuda putih itu sudah menjadi semacam keharusan. Tapi pangeran yang ada di mimpinya membawa mobil _sport_ alih-alih kuda putih.

Uh, mungkin yang ada dalam mimpinya adalah pangeran yang terbawa arus hedonistis. Mungkin.

Ada lagi satu keanehan. Pangeran itu wajahnya nyaris sama dengan si Tuan Pengacara Seksi—Gouenji Shuuya! Entah kebetulan, entah bagaimana. Dia sendiri tak mengerti.

Kazemaru mendengus geli saat mengingat mimpinya sekali lagi. Benar-benar _absurb_. Tuan Seksi pasti tertawa jika Kazemaru memberitahu hal ini.

Novelis muda itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan malas-malasan dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Sebenarnya, dia masih ingin bergulingan di kasur dan baru bangun siang nanti. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia harus segera mengetik dan melanjutkan naskah novelnya. Ini sudah masuk _deadline_.

Haah. Dia menghela napas lelah. Memikirkan _deadline_ yang makin dekat selalu sukses membuatnya lemas.

Sebagai informasi, Kazemaru tidak suka menjadi seorang masokis yang harus begadang berhari-hari demi naskah. Tidak. Dia. Super. Duper. Tidak. Suka.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu melepaskan kaus yang tengah ia kenakan dalam sekali gerakan dan melemparnya asal ke lantai. Dia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan pakaiannya yang lain. Celana panjang khaki, _boxer_—motif dan warna? Hei, bukankah itu sedikit privasi?—semuanya dia tanggalkan dari tubuh dan buang sembarangan di lantai kamar. Kebiasaan. Kazemaru baru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah tubuhnya polos.

Setelah berada dalam kamar mandi, dia menyalakan keran air panas dan air secara dingin berbarengan. Sambil menunggu sampai bak mandi ukuran besar itu terisi penuh, Kazemaru membalikkan badan, mulai memilih-milih serbuk mandi untuk ditaburkan ke dalam bak—wangi Lavender sepertinya enak—lalu mulai berendam ketika semuanya sudah siap.

Kazemaru mendesah nyaman saat air beraroma Lavender menyentuh kulitnya. Ah, novelis muda itu jarang sekali melakukan ini. Berendam di bak mandi besar yang di dalamnya diisi air beraroma Lavender yang menenangkan dalam kamar mandi berukuran kelewat besar dan—

tunggu sebentar.

Kazemaru tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Matanya mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

**Sejak kapan** apartemennya melebar sampai bisa menampung bak mandi sebesar ini?

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven/GO! (c) Level-5  
I gain no commercial advantages.  
Lunar (c) datlostpanda  
**

* * *

Dia sedang tidak berada di apartemennya, hanya itu yang ada di otak Kazemaru saat ini.

Tentu saja. Hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada bak mandi besar dengan keran air panas yang berfungsi dengan baik di dalam kamar mandi—karena, demi semesta, kamar mandi apartemen (terlalu) murah Kazemaru benar-benar sangat tidak layak! Sudah sempit, dindingnya banyak ditumbuhi lumut, keran air panasnya tidak berfungsi pula. Tidak mungkin tempat mengerikan itu berubah dalam satu malam. Kecuali jika semalam dia lupa telah menemukan benda misterius yang ternyata adalah lampu ajaib berisi jin kadut dan minta supaya ia merubah kamar mandinya menjadi lebih luas dan mewah. Bahkan dengan logika semacam itu pun, sama sekali tidak mengurangi efek terkejut yang dialami Kazemaru.

Dan, ngomong-ngomong, novelis itu cukup yakin semalam dia sama sekali tidak menemukan lampu ajaib.

Jadi, dia sekarang ada di mana? Di mana?

Panik. Kazemaru panik setengah mati. Di kamar mandi entah-milik-siapa. Dalam keadaan telanjang—wow.

Jangan-jangan semalam dia habis diculik om-om gay, dibawa ke hotel, lalu diperkosa dengan biadab sampai dia hilang ingatan, lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah puas dan hanya meninggalkan biaya _check in_ semalam yang belum dibayar!

Gawat! Itu artinya dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi! Dan yang lebih buruk, dia disuruh bayar hotel yang pastinya menguras uang tabungan.

Ah! Sejak awal Kazemaru tahu jika punya wajah kelewat trap dan mirip perempuan begini membuatnya selalu jadi sasaran empuk om-om random kurang kasih sayang istri. Dia sudah tahu itu!

Kazemaru makin panik saat otaknya menyusun asas praduga yang mirip plot sinetron kejar tayang di layar kaca.

Oke, Kazemaru. Tenangkan dirimu. Itu cuma prasangka buruk. Kamu masih perjaka dan tidak diperkosa. Buktinya, tadi kamu jalannya biasa-biasa aja, kok. Kazemaru menanamkan sugesti pada diri sendiri.

Setelah dia agak sedikit tenang, barulah dia kembali berpikir. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Jika dia tidak berada di hotel dan menjadi korban perkosaan om-om gay, lalu sekarang dia ada di mana?

Kazemaru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir bawah. Pose berpikir.

Semalam itu, kan, dia dan Gouenji pergi ke tempat dia biasa mengasingkan diri. Mereka membicarakan bulan. Lalu Kazemaru tertidur. Lalu ... dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ingatannya terputus sampai di sana.

Jadi, apa sekarang dia ada di rumah si Pengacara Seksi itu?

"Hei! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka disusul oleh suara bariton yang tiba-tiba saja menghentak udara membuat Kazemaru—yang tengah berada di kamar mandi dalam ruangan tersebut—membeku.

Dia kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal. Itu suara orang yang belakangan ini sering ia temui. Gouenji Shuuya.

Oke. Dia. Memang. Berada. Di. Rumah. Pengacara. Itu.

_Die_!

* * *

Gouenji Shuuya sebenarnya adalah tipe orang tepat waktu dan semua aktifitasnya sudah terorganisasi dengan baik. Bangun pagi (jam 6, matanya sudah otomatis terbuka), setelah itu dia langsung mandi, berpakaian, lalu sarapan. Setiap pagi, aktifitasnya selalu begitu.

Yuuka pernah berkomentar, hidup kakaknya seperti robot—ter-_setting_ sedemikian rupa. Gouenji hanya membalas, ini namanya efisiensi waktu.

Ya, waktu tidak seharusnya terbuang percuma.

Jadi, hari ini pun dia melakukan hal yang sama. Bangun pukul 6 tepat, lalu pergi mandi dan berpakaian. Yah, walaupun hari ini ada yang berbeda, sih. Misalnya, hari ini dia bukan tidur di kamar. Tapi di sofa ruang tamu. Dia juga tidak mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya. Tapi di kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah ruang baca. Dan yang terakhir, dan cukup mengganggunya, dia tidak bisa langsung meneruskan kegiatannya dengan sarapan.

Jika ada yang tanya, mengapa orang seperti Gouenji rela tidur di sofa dan tidak mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya yang nyaman? Itu karena Kazemaru sedang tidur di sana.

Ya, semalam, setelah Kazemaru tertidur lelap di mobilnya, Gouenji membawa novelis itu ke rumahnya. Bukannya dia mau, tapi karena dia terpaksa. Gouenji tidak tahu di mana Kazemaru tinggal dan dia tak tega membangunkan pemuda itu. Hei, begini-begini Gouenji juga punya perasaan! Dia tahu rasanya akan sangat tidak enak ketika sedang tidur lelap dan tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang membangunkan. Jadi, dia tak punya pilihan lain.

Gouenji juga membiarkan Kazemaru tidur di kamarnya sedangkan ia tidur di sofa. Toh, hanya satu malam saja. Apa ruginya?

Tapi rupanya Kazemaru tidur terlalu lelap. Buktinya, sampai matahari sudah sibuk meretas sinar dan jarum pendek jam menunjukkan angka delapan dia belum juga bangun. Gouenji, yang saat itu memutuskan untuk membawa laptop beserta dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya ke ruang tamu sambil menunggu tamunya itu bangun sebelum sarapan, lama-lama risih juga. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu pun memutuskan untuk naik ke kamar dan melihat Kazemaru sudah bangun atau belum.

Dan di sinilah Gouenji. Di dalam kamarnya yang berukuran cukup luas dan didominasi oleh putih dan cokelat. Dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Kazemaru di dalam sini. Yang ada justru pakaian kotor yang tercecer di sana-sini. Samar-samar, Gouenji bisa mendengar suara keran yang menyala. Apa Kazemaru sedang mandi?

"Hei! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Gouenji tahu dia tidak seharusnya bertanya. Baju yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai sebenarnya sudah cukup menjelaskan jika novelis itu sudah bangun dan sekarang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia merasa harus melakukannya. Anggap saja hitung-hitung memastikan orang yang ada di dalam sana benar-benar Kazemaru, bukannya maling yang ingin mencuri bak mandi kesayangannya.

Setelah suara Gouenji merambat di udara, pintu kamar mandi perlahan membuka. Sedikit. Dan di sana, Kazemaru melongokkan kepalanya sambil memperlihatkan seulas senyum yang terasa canggung.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang tidak canggung jika kepergok sedang menggunakan kamar mandi pribadi seseorang tanpa ijin? _Well_, mungkin ada segelintir orang yang bermuka tembok dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi itu bukan Kazemaru.

"Oh, hai, Pria Seksi." Kazemaru tersenyum. Berusaha terlihat senatural yang ia bisa. "Eng ... selamat pagi?"

Gouenji mengerjap heran kemudian membiarkan otot-otot wajahnya membuat ekspresi merengut.

"Tentu saja," pengacara itu berkata, "dari sekian banyak kalimat yang bisa diucapkan. Selamat pagi."  
Kazemaru ber-he-he-he ria.

"Maaf ya, Tuan Pengacara. Aku sembarangan saja memakai kamar mandi di kamarmu. Sumpah, aku tidak tahu jika ini rumahmu."

Gouenji menatap datar Kazemaru yang masih melongokkan kepala, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lantai. Baju dan celana berserakkan. Dia mengeryit. Entah kaget, entah jijik. Dan itu makin membuat Kazemaru makin grogi.

"Kelihatan sekali kau benar-benar menganggap tempat ini rumahmu."

"Ha-haha ... makanya kubilang maaf, kan?"

"Maafmu tidak bisa membuat kamarku jadi rapi, tahu." Logis.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kubereskan. Tenang saja."

Gouenji menghela napas panjang, kemudian memunguti satu persatu pakaian Kazemaru yang tercecer di sana-sini. Dia kembali mengeryit saat matanya menangkap boxer di lantai. Ya, ampun. Apa novelis itu selalu sembarangan melempar pakaian kotornya seperti ini—bahkan juga _boxer_-nya?!

"H-hei! Apa yang mau kaulakukan, Gouenji?" Kazemaru berjengit panik saat melihat pakaiannya dipungut satu persatu oleh pengacara muda itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, nanti aku akan bereskan!"

Gouenji melayangkan pandangan ke atas. "Siapa juga yang mau membereskan barang-barangmu?"

Kazemaru mengerjap.

Eh?

"Aku tidak suka ada pakaian kotor bertebaran di lantai kamarku." Gouenji melemparkan pakaian Kazemaru ke atas tempat tidur.

Oh, rupanya dia cuma mau memindahkan mereka. Tunggu, bukankah itu namanya juga membereskan? Dan dia bilang, dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dasar _tsundere_, pikir Kazemaru.

"Lain kali, jangan melempar barang-barangmu sembarangan."

Suara dalam Gouenji kembali mengalihkan perhatian Kazemaru.

"O-oke."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, segera selesaikan mandimu dan turun ke ruang makan. Aku ingin cepat sarapan."

"Ba-baik."

Kemudian Gouenji keluar dari dalam kamar.

* * *

"Jadi…," Gouenji merengutkan alis saat mengamati novelis berambut pirus yang berdiri manis di hadapannya dengan kemeja warna krem panjang yang kedua lengannya sengaja digulung sampai batas siku dan dua kancing paling atas sengaja dibuka, serta celana kain warna hitam membalut kaki dengan pas, "setelah semalam memonopoli kamar, memakai kamar mandi tanpa ijin, sekarang kau memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian orang lain—juga tanpa ijin?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Bajuku kotor. Ini keadaan darurat. Kupikir kau tidak akan keberatan," Kazemaru beralasan seraya mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Dan karena itu kau seenaknya saja memakai pakaianku?"

"Kau tidak ikhlas pakaianmu aku pakai?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang: Ya?"

"Lalu, aku harus pakai apa, dong?"

Gouenji mengedikkan bahunya. "Entah. Pakai saja baju yang kemarin."

"Kau menyuruhku memakai baju yang sudah kotor?" Kazemaru merengut tak senang. "Kau jahat sekali, Tuan Pengacara!"

Gouenji mengibaskan tangannya. "Memang aku jahat."

Mereka hampir terjebak selamanya dalam perdebatan itu, kalau saja bel tidak berbunyi. Ada seseorang di depan pintu.

Kazemaru mengeryit. Siapa yang berani bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Pengacara itu segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan membukakan pintu setelah memberi isyarat singkat pada Kazemaru untuk tetap diam di ruang tamu.

Pintu besar berbahan kayu dan dicat cokelat gelap itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis yang umurnya masih remaja. Gumpalan sewarna permen kapas tumbuh subur di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat matanya menatap pemuda berkulit cokelat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kakak!" Dia menyapa. Riang.

"Ya, pagi."

"Kenapa tanggapannya datar begitu, sih!"

Dia memberi Gouenji tinju main-main di lengannya namun untungnya—atau, sialnya bagi gadis itu—Gouenji bisa menangkap kepalan tangan gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke sini, Yuuka?"

Yuuka—gadis berambut merah jambu itu—mendelik tak senang.

"Sejak kapan aku harus punya alasan untuk datang ke rumah kakak kesayanganku?"

"Habisnya, kau jarang ke sini dan lebih senang langsung ke kantorku." Gouenji membalas seraya menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat.

Gouenji dan Yuuka memang tinggal terpisah saat ini. Yuuka di rumah ayahnya, sedangkan Gouenji, setelah berhasil membeli sebuah rumah setengah tahun lalu, lebih memilih tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti dia lantas jarang bertemu dengan adiknya. Mereka masih sering bertemu. Kadang Yuuka datang ke kantornya, kadang juga Gouenji menjemput adiknya yang masih sekolah.

Mereka memang dua saudara yang akur.

Yuuka tertawa kecil lalu maju selangkah dan merentangkan lengan selebar ia bisa, hanya untuk memeluk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku cuma kangen sama kakak dan ingin main ke sini. Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"

Gouenji tersenyum. Hampir tertawa, sebenarnya. Berapa pun umur Yuuka saat ini, di matanya, adiknya itu masihlah sosok yang sama. Anak kecil yang manja.

Ya, mereka memang saudara yang akur.

"Gouenji, yang datang itu siapa?"

Suara yang muncul dari belakang Gouenji membuat Yuuka tersentak lalu refleks melepas pelukannya terhadap Gouenji. Anak itu kemudian melongokkan kepala. Gouenji sendiri langsung berbalik.

Mata Yuuka sedikit melebar dan alisnya naik satu saat melihat Kazemaru berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ada orang lain di rumah kakaknya. Sekali lagi kuulang, ada orang lain. Di rumah kakaknya. Di radius privasi milik kakaknya—orang yang menurut Yuuka hampir tidak pernah mengijinkan orang asing masuk barang sejengkal pun ke dalamnya. Apa setengah tahun hidup sendiri membuat Gouenji mengubah persepsinya? Ataukah—

Yuuka menarik sudut bibirnya. Matanya berkilat penuh konspirasi. Pantas saja kakaknya tadi menanyakan alasannya datang kemari. Rupanya ini sebabnya.

"Ah, Kakak. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sekarang sudah tidak sendiri lagi?"

Yuuka seenaknya melangkah maju. Mendekat pada Kazemaru.

Gouenji mengeryit atas sikap adiknya. Begitu pula Kazemaru—yang notabenenya adalah orang asing di rumah itu. Namun, seakan tak menyadari tatapan bingung dua pemuda itu—atau mungkin, Yuuka memang pura-pura tidak sadar—gadis manis itu kembali berkata, "Padahal, kalau Kakak bilang dari awal juga ... aku tidak akan merasa keberatan, kok."

Gouenji makin bingung. Apa adiknya habis memakai obat? Kenapa bicaranya melantur begini?

Ngomong-ngomong, Gouenji bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan!

Yuuka kembali mendekat pada Kazemaru yang sedaritadi melempar pandangan bingung pada Gouenji—yang telak diabaikan karena yang bersangkutan sendiri sama bingungnya dengan dia.

"Ehem," Yuuka berdehem pelan. "Jadi, perkenalkan. Namaku Gouenji Yuuka. Gouenji Shuuya adalah kakakku."

Dia memberi senyum manis sambil meraih kedua tangan Kazemaru dengan gaya sok akrab yang berlebihan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kazemaru terhenyak. Dan, kautahu, apa yang membuat novelis itu makin terhenyak dan membatu di tempat seperti habis bertatap mata dengan Medusa? Jawabannya adalah, karena Yuuka selanjutnya berkata:

"Salam kenal, ya, Calon Kakak Ipar!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

What? Over a month late? Me? But you forgive me, yes?

Ah, sudahlah. Intinya, tolong maafin saya yang baru update ini sekarang. /terusnya nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi/

Y-ya, udah, deh. Engg... Ada yang mau nulis sepatah-dua patah kalimat di kotak review? OuO


End file.
